I Loved Her First
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: happy father days..Drarry #FamilyFI2019


Aula besar Hogwarts di sulap dengan warna putih. Bunga Lily dan Bunga mawar terpasang. Monogram intial H dan D juga terlihat dimana pun. Ya hari ini hari pernikahan Harrieta dan Draco. Pasangan yang sejak kelas satu melempar cacian dan mantra yang kemudian menjadi saling berciuman sejak mulai kelas empat itu akhirnya masuk ke jenjang pernikahan. Pernikahan yang tak pernah di sangka mengingat, rivalry antara Charlus dan Abaraxas yang kemudian diturunkan ke Lucius dan James, yang juga sempat diturunkan ke Harrieta dan Draco namun pada akhirnya mereka malah menyukai satu sama lain.

Harrieta terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih dengan Model A line. Senyum diwajahnya tak pernah sesempurna ini. Begitu juga Draco Malfoy, ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

James Charlus Potter menghela nafasnya . Ia menyaksikan Harrieta dan Draco tengah berdansa . Saling berpandang, seakan tak ada orang lain didunia mereka. Melihat putri kesayangan tersenyum sebahagia itu, tentu saja ia bahagia. James mengingat rasanya baru kemarin ia memeluk Harrieta yang baru lahir.

Rasanya baru kemarin, gadis kecilnya itu mengatakan tidak mau menikah. mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pria nomor satu di hatinya . Rasanya baru kemarin , ia yang pertama kali menyaksikan Harrieta tersenyum dan bernafas untuk pertama kalinya.

Flashback

Lily terbaring di ruang inap St Mungo. Ia terlihat lelah namun bahagia sehabis melahirkan putri pertama mereka. "Lily, terima kasih telah melahirkan putri yang begitu cantik. Terima kasih"kata James yang menggendong putrinya yang baru saja dilahirkan. Wanita berambut merah tersebut mengangguk. "Berikan nama untuknya James"kata Lily sambal tersenyum.

"Harrieta Dorea Potter. Aku menyambutmu semoga kau mengikuti jejak ayahmu sebagai marauder"kata James membuat Lily menepuk keningnya. Harrieta kecil tersenyum. Senyuman pertama Harrieta itulah membuat James jatuh cinta pada putrinya itu.

"Prongs!!! dimana Calon penerus Marauder kita?"teriak Sirius dibelakang Sirius ada Lupin dan Peter yang mengikuti Sirius.

"Kau menghancurkan momenku dengan Harrieta Padfoot"omel James.

End Flashback

Selamanya James akan selalu mengingat momen pertamanya itu. Ia memiliki momen pertama dengan putrinya. Saat Harrieta memanggil ayah untuk pertama kalinya . Saat Harrieta menangis karena giginya tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ia terbang dengan sapu hadiah dari Sirius. Kehadiran Harrieta merupakan keajaiban. James kembali mencecap firewhiskey.

Saat Harrieta pulang untuk Yule dari Hogwarts.James tahu dari pertama Harrieta membuka mulut menumpahkan kekesalannya tentang seorang anak laki - laki siswa Slytherin bernama Draco Malfoy. Ia tahu hubungan Harrieta dan Draco akan menjadi lebih.

Flashback.

James menunggu putrinya bersama Frank Longbottom yang juga menunggu putranya Neville. Lily dan Alice tengah mendekorasi rumah mereka di Godric Hallow. James bisa melihat pita merah milik putrinya . "Ayah!!"teriak Putrinya yang senang akan kehadirannya . James langsung menggendong Harrieta membuat gadis ciliknya tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu . Princess?"Tanya James.

"Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan ayah"jawab Gadis yang memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan bidadarinya itu.

"Ceritakan di perjalanan"balas James. Selama di perjalanan Harrieta menceritakan tentang persaingannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Awalnya James mengira , kompetisi antara Potter dan Malfoy menurun pada anak - anak mereka. Ketika Harrieta mulai tanpa sadar memuji Draco. "Ayah kau tahu, Draco memiliki kulit pucat tapi Bola mata abu - abunya selalu indah". Membuat James berpikir ulang.

End Flashback .

Gelak tawa Harrieta terdengar di aula besar saat Draco menggambarkan pertama kali ia melihat Harrieta di madam malkin, yang ia lihat adalah bidadari dengan wajah tertekuk. Draco juga mengakui ia sudah menyukai Harrieta dari pandangan pertama. namun karena ia gugup alhasil ia mencari perhatian Harrieta dengan bersaing dengan gadis itu. James nyaris tersedak mendengar hal itu.

Suara riuh terdengar saat Harrieta mengakui awal ia menyukai pemuda pirang platina tersebut adalah saat tahun ketiga mereka. James mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu hal tersebut.

Flashback

Di tahun ketiga, James dan Sirius memenuhi undangan Albus Dumbledore untuk mengajar secara singkat ilmu pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam . James juga menyaksikan pertandingan Quindditch putrinya melawan Slytherin. James tersenyum bangga mengetahui fakta bahwa Harrieta mewarisi bakatnya sebagai Seeker.

Seusai pertandingan, James berniat memberi kejutan untuk putrinya. Namun ia melihat Harrieta dan Draco yang masih mekai seragam Quindditch mereka tengah berbicara serius. James dan Sirius segera berubah menjadi bentuk animagus mereka dan bersembunyi di semak - semak demi untuk mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi kunjungan Hogsmede minggu depan, Pergi dengan ku Potter"kata Draco.

"Malfoy, Akan ku pertimbangkan"goda Harrieta.

"Pertimbangkan? Kau pikir kau siapa? Potter"balas Draco.

"Banyak yang mengajakku pergi. "balas Harrieta.

"Ya sudah pergi saja dengan mereka"sahut Draco ketus. Satu senyuman Harrieta berikan."Tapi aku ingin pergi denganmu"kata Harrieta. Dua hewan Rusa jantan dan Seekor anjing kini tengah mengondok rencana untuk melancarkan prank pada putra semata wayang Lucius dan Narcissa itu.

End Flashback.

James menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata - kata Remus untuk tidak menjahili Draco. Satu kesalahan itu membuat putrinya melemparkan kata - kata yang amat menyakitkan bagi para ayah muggle ataupun magical . "Aku benci ayah" merupakan kalimat yang dilontarkan Harrieta saat emosi itu sangat menyakitkan. Setelah ia meminta maaf pada Draco dan keluarganya. Harrieta baru mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Prongs kau baik - baik saja?"tanya Lupin.

"Moony, Lihat wanita cantik itu. Bagaimana bisa Harrieta ku yang suka memanjat pohon itu bisa jadi secantik itu. "balas James.

"Rietta memang cantik James. Baik Draco maupun Harrieta sangat beruntung"balas Lupin.

"Sulit melepaskannya .. Aku tahu ia akan menikah dan membangun keluarganya sendiri.. Tapi sulit"kata James.

Remus Lupin meremas pundak James. "I know you will find way".

James menarik nafas dan berjalan menuju podium dan meminta waktu. "Boleh aku minta waktunya sebentar, Harrieta dan Draco selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Tapi ada yang banyak ingin ku katakan. Draco wanita cantik yang berdiri disebelahmu itu, pernah mengatakan bahwa di akulah tetap nomor satu. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah berubah. Kau tetap nomor satu Princess"kata James. Harrieta tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan Draco.

"Draco wanita yang berdiri disebelahmu itu adalah dunia bagiku. Jadi jaga dia. Aku melihatnya bernafas untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tahu saat usianya sepuluh tahun . Ia sangat menyukai memanjat pohon dan aku masih menyalahkan Sirius untuk itu. Ini sangat sulit, Harrieta melepaskanmu sangat sulit meski ayah mencintaimu dulu,sekarang dan selamanya"kata James mengakhiri kata - katanya. Harrieta berjalan menuju ayahnya dan memeluknya. Harrieta menangis. "Yah kau membuatku maskara ku luntur"kata Harrieta diantara isaknya.

"Kau tetap cantik meski riasanmu berantakan"balas James. Kepala keluarga Potter itu pun menggandeng putrinya dan meletakkan tangan putrinya ke dalam tangan Draco. "Take care her"kata James. Draco mengangguk.


End file.
